x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops Season Three
This category lists season's featuring Scott Summers Season One Season Two Season Four Season 3 Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Scott is surrounded and can't get to the car. Storm swoops in and picks him up to fly off. He used Jean's Tk To tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Everyone watches a Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them, which turns out to be Area 51, to rescue their team mates. In Area 51, Mystique shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Once inside the base the others split up. Bobby and Kitty make there way to shut down the alarms. Something happens and the Security System go off anyway. Suddenly troops are everywhere. Mystique tells Jean, Cyclopes, and Avalanche to keep them back while she goes off with Nightcrawler to find the prisoners. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique tells Lance to bury them. He brings down the ceiling and would have crushed the men to death if Jean hadn't saved them at the last minute with her TK. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Cyclopes and Mystique are the last ones through and Cyclopes slams the grate in Mystique's face. She screams at him to let her out, but he tells her that if she doesn't tell him where Xavier is he's going to leave her. She tells him he doesn't have the… but she's cut off as Scott seals the exit and traps her inside. Avalanche goes after Cyclops, but Jean stops them and tells them there's no time they have to leave now. Storm is ready for the pick up. Back at the lookout the X-Men talk over the loss of the Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now, one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. The Stuff of Heros The X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Scott & Jean have a little heart to heart before being interrupted by Nightcrawler trying to the Iceman's little TV to work. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. The kids pick up coverage of the hearings on the jet and find out that Juggernaut is on the loose. Jean and Scott argue over whether or not they should get involved and Jean asks Scott what Xavier would want them to do. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. But he is busts his way out of the dam wall. Cyclops blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. When Juggernaut keeps coming, Cyclops blasts him full force without his visor. Cyclops continues to pour it on, but Juggernaut keeps coming. He finally makes it to Cyclops and grabs him by the head, blocking his eyes and cutting off the beam. As Juggernaut pulls back his fist getting ready to smash Cyclops's head. Juggernaut looses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally the two of them collapse. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. On the dam, Rogue collapses. As Jean and Cyclops rush to help her she tells them that she just absorbed a huge part of Juggernaut's mind. She now knows where the Professor is. The X-Men find Xavier locked up in Juggernaut's holding tank. Wolverine shows up and tells Cyclops that he did a good job. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. On the so-called "Day of Reckoning," Xavier was especially harsh on the X-Men after a bad training exercise, particularly on Cyclops for his poor leadership in the exercise. When Xavier announced that the Brotherhood was joining the X-Men to fight Magneto and Avalanche challenged Cyclops for leadership of the joint team, Cyclops let Avalanche have leadership and stormed out of the Mansion. Later, when Magma and Boom-Boom alerted him that the Mansion had gone to Defcon 4, Cyclops regained his composure and narrowly saved the New Mutants from the destruction of the Mansion. When the X-Men/Brotherhood returned, Cyclops attacked Xavier, accusing him of sabotaging the Mansion, and threw the man on the ground. When the X-Men stopped Cyclops from continuing, Xavier stood, and morphed into Mystique. Mainstream Xavier mentally wakes up the rest of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting. All of the students are now crowded into a few rooms in the sub floors. At the meeting Xavier tells them that they're going to be allowed back to school for one day as long as they do not use their powers. That night the school board is holding a meeting to vote on whether or not to ban mutants from the schools permanently. Kitty tells him that she's afraid to go back, that they don't fit in there anymore. Xavier tells her that they now have a chance to go back and be appreciated for everything they are. They see the morning paper calling mutants monsters and Spyke gets angry. Nightcrawler starts reading the article and realizes that his identity is still "unknown". Scott tells him that it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes who he really is since he lives at the Institute. Xavier tells them all that it's an opportunity for them to set an example and he wants them all to be at the meeting that night. At school the rest of the students gawk and taunt the X-Men as they file into school. Taryn gives Scott the cold shoulder. Jean then breaks it off with Duncan and drags Scott away by the hand. Duncan has decided to blame Scott for the fact that Jean broke up with him. Him and some of his friends start pushing him around trying to get him to use his powers so he'll be expelled. The Brotherhood and Duncan team up and start a fight with the other X-kids in the parking lot outside. Scott tells the others that they are not to use their power, no matter what. So the X-kids take a beating and do their best to get out of harm's way. Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. The Brotherhood steps it up a notch and the X-Men are finally forced to use their powers to save the innocent bystanders. Kurt finally steps in to help and when the X-Men regroup the Brotherhood runs off. The X-Men stand in front of the auditorium and look sadly at the destroyed parking lot. Next morning, Xavier calls everyone to another meeting. Logan asked if they are on their way to a funeral as everyone walks by with sadden faces. He tells them that the board voted to allow them back into school. The kids aren't too happy about going back, but Xavier tells them that it's not only an honor for them to be taking the first step in this "new world", but it's also their responsibility for the mutants yet too come. He tells them how proud he is of them, and that no matter what, the X-Men will endure. Category:Season Three Category:Seasons